Amy and Ricky
by Jocelyn Anne
Summary: Starts with Amy's and Ricky's experience at band camp...Amy and Ricky story eventually ...Sorry for the un-original title!
1. Chapter 1

I got off the bus with everyone else at the entrance to band camp. My first year at band camp, I was excited. I walked over to the mess hall like everyone else and sat down in a chair.

Once everyone was seated, the camp director started speaking, "Welcome to the Best of the Best Band Camp, I'm sure you'll all have a great time here. I am Mr. Ginn. Now let me get started by telling you how an average day will be like here. Nine AM, we have breakfast in the cafeteria. Ten to eleven is band practice. At one, lunch in the cafeteria. Dinner is at six. The rest of the day there will be various activities, which you will all get a schedule of. There is no bedtime, but remember that breakfast is at nine. Also, if anyone in your cabin wants to turn the lights off, you must. You can turn on a flashlight if you want. Now, most of you will be sharing a cabin with one or two others. While some of you may be lucky enough to get one of our single cabins. Don't get your hopes up, though, there's only a few. If anyone has a problem with cabin arrangements, please see me. Now, we are going to separate into grade groups so you can get the schedule, rules, and your cabin assignment. For those of you, who are going into ninth grade next year, please see Mrs. Dinyar to my left. Future tenth graders will meet outside with Mr. Finkle. Those of you who are going to be eleventh graders please see Mr. Tenner to my right and future twelfth graders see me on stage."

I walked over to Mrs. Dinyar, and took the papers she was handing out to everyone.

When she was finished, she said "I'm going to read out the names of everyone and their cabin number now; you can look on your map to see where it is. There are cabins set aside for girls and boys. Girls will have cabins on the right side of the camp, boys on the left. When I call your name you can go to your cabin"

While I was waiting for her to call my name, I looked around, there were about twenty people in all. I was wondering if I'd make any friends while I was here when Mrs. Dinyar called out my name, "Amy Juergens, you're in cabin 10. It's a single cabin".

I heard a few people murmur things like "Lucky" when I walked past them to go to my cabin. I wasn't sure if having a single cabin would be a good or a bad thing, maybe I would have a better chance making some friends if I shared a cabin. Oh well, I thought.

I opened the door of my new cabin, it was pretty small. It was furnished with only a twin size bed and a dresser. There was also a door leading to what I assumed was the bathroom. I unpacked my clothes into the dresser drawer and then pulled out my comforter, sheets, and pillows I had brought and made the bed. The room looked a lot nicer with the bed made.

As I was about to see what the bathroom looked like, I heard Mr. Ginn over the speaker, "Everyone, please head over to the cafeteria for lunch".

I walked over to the cafeteria and went over to grab a tray, I moved through the line and walked back to my table with macaroni and cheese and a fruit salad.

As I was eating, the cutest guy I had ever seen came up to me.

"You're Amy, right? Amy Juergens?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered.

"I'm Ricky; I heard you were going to Grant in the fall."

"Yeah, Grant High School, you mean," I said and then immediately afterwards thought '_What else would he mean?_'

"Yeah, Grant High School. That's my school; we'll be going to the same school. We'll be in the same band. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Sure," I said and he sat down. I looked around, wondering '_Does he want me to get up?_'

"I'm sorry, were you waiting for someone? A boyfriend maybe? "

"Me? No, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Come on, a girl as pretty as you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

I smiled, "No"

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I don't want a boyfriend. I'm not that interested in guys right now"

"Oh, you go the other way, nothing wrong with that."

"No, no…I just…I like boys…I mean I like girls too, but…"

"Nothing wrong with that"

I laughed, "No, it's just…I don't have a boyfriend. I mean I have a couple of really close girlfriends. Friends who are girls…"

"But you don't have a boyfriend…I was wondering, maybe we could do something today?"

"I'd like that"

"There's some trails for walking around here that we can go on, how about I meet you at your cabin in an hour?"

"Okay, I'm cabin ten"

As he got up he said, "See you later Amy"

I was reading a book I'd brought, waiting for Ricky, when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, Ricky was standing there.

"Hi, Amy"

"Hi, I said stepping out the door"

As we were walking over to the trail I tried to think of something to talk about.

"So, what instrument do you play?" I finally asked.

"Drums…You?"

"The french horn," I answered.

We were at the start of the trail.

"It's about a mile long, is that okay?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"So, when did you start playing?" he asked.

"In the fifth grade," I answered.

"Cool, I started playing when I started middle school"

We came to a bench, and Ricky said, "How about we sit down and take a break?"

"Sure," I answered as I sat down.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" he asked.

"Umm…Hang out with friends. I've had the same two best friends since the third grade, Lauren and Madison. They'll be going to school with us."

He nodded, "You're really pretty, you know that?"

I smiled, not knowing what to say.

He leaned in and kissed me. I had never been kissed before, but it was amazing. I looked up at him, and he smiled back at me.

"So, we should probably get back on the trail," I said as I stood up quickly.

Ricky chuckled quietly as he stood up. He put his arms around my waist and started kissing me again. It seemed like an eternity before he pulled away.

"So, are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" Ricky asked as we began walking again.

"No…What makes you say that?"

"You're a good kisser, that's all"

"Oh," I mumbled.

I could here him chuckle quietly again. We talked until we were at my cabin again.

"Well, thanks for taking me on that trail"

"Your welcome, Amy"

I opened the door. "Did you, uh, want to come in?"

"Sure," he said, stepping in.

Seeing as it was the only place to sit, we both sat down on my bed.

"I have a single cabin too"

"It's nice not having to share with anyone, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. We started making out as he pushed me down onto the bed. Before I knew it he had rolled me over so that I was on top of him. When we had stopped, I was lying on top of him while his hands were moving up and down my back.

"You're really good at that, Amy"

I didn't know how to reply, and then rolled me over again so that he was holding himself over me with his arms. He started kissing my neck when the speaker went on and Mr. Ginn said "Everyone please report to the mess hall so we can go over the papers you received."

Ricky and I got off the bed. "Sorry that we were interrupted," Ricky said.

I laughed a little, "That's okay; maybe we could start where we left off when we're done at the mess hall"

'_Did I just say that?_' I thought to myself.

"Good idea," he said before we walked out and over to the mess hall.

After Mr. Ginn explained everything, everyone was required to go around and see the different activities in grade level groups, so our plan was ruined.

I walked around with my group to look at the lake, where you could swim and go boating, the art room, the various trails, the football and soccer fields, the basketball court, the room for cooking classes, the game room, and other activities. It looked like there would be a lot to do besides play the french horn here.

Afterwards I went back to my cabin, hoping Ricky would stop by.

---

Ricky's POV

I was disappointed that we had to go look at the activities, because that meant me and Amy couldn't go back to her cabin. Man, was she hot. Hopefully she'd be pretty easy. As I walked around with my grade level group, I caught a girl looking at me. I looked at her and winked. She giggled a bit. After we were finished, she came over to me.

"Hi, I'm Maddie"

"I'm Ricky. I don't have anything to do right now, would you want to come over to my cabin?"

"Sure"

We walked over to my cabin and I led her in.

"Oh, you have a single cabin. That's lucky; I have a cabin that I have to share with two other girls"

"That's too bad," I said leaning in to kiss her. She didn't pull away. She pushed me onto my bed and started to take off my clothes. I did the same. Wow, was that easy.

---

Amy's POV

Ricky didn't stop by my cabin, and so I walked over to the cafeteria for dinner disappointed. Maybe he actually thought I was an awful kisser. He was probably glad he got to get away from me.

I sat down at a table with a tray of what we were having for dinner: chili and cornbread.

A girl came up to my table, "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

She sat down, "Hi, my name's Morgan"

"Hi, I'm Amy"

She took a drink from her milk carton, "So, what instrument do you play?"

"French horn, and what do you play?"

"The trumpet"

I left the cafeteria disappointed that Ricky wasn't actually interested in me but also glad I had made a friend at camp.

In my dorm, as I was brushing my teeth I heard a knock at my door. I went over to answer it. To my surprise, it was Ricky.

"Hi, Amy, I'm sorry I didn't come back after we looked at activities but I was talking to some friends. And I saw you at dinner but didn't want to interrupt you, since I saw you with someone."

"Oh, that's okay"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

He stepped in, put his arms around me, and began making out with me. He moved down to my neck and then took off my shirt. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to what was going on, so I just went with it. He pulled off his shirt and unhooked my bra as if he'd done it a million times before. The rest of our clothes were off in no time.

When it was over he had put on his clothes and left saying, "I better go, see you tomorrow."

'_What have I just done?_' I thought before falling asleep.

---

The next morning

Ricky's POV

I woke up and headed for the bathroom, thinking about what had happened yesterday. '_Wow, two girls in one day_' I thought, turning on the shower.

After I was dressed I headed over to the cafeteria for breakfast. I grabbed a tray and put some pancakes and fruit on it. I looked around, and saw Amy sitting alone. '_Great_' I thought heading over to her table.

"Hey Amy" I said coolly.

"Hi"

"Mind if I sit down?"

"No…I don't mind"

I sat down and smiled at her. "So do you have any plans for today?"

"Um…Yes. I think I'll go swimming and check out that cooking class"

'_Darn it_' I thought before saying, "Oh, sounds like fun"

"Do you have anything planned?"

"No…Maybe I could join you?"

"Sure"

After breakfast I walked over with Amy to her cabin so she could get her french horn. We walked over to the room for band practice.

After band practice I saw Amy walking over to the cooking class room. When I caught up to her I said jokingly, "Trying to ditch me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said nervously.

"Relax, I was just joking," I said as I put my arm around her.

We walked into the cooking class and sat down at a table.

After cooking class, Amy went to her cabin to put on her swim suit and so did I. We both met over at the lake. She looked great in her bikini; I pulled her over closer to me and kissed her.

---

Amy's POV

I pulled away from the kiss and jumped into the lake. Ricky followed.

"I had a lot of fun last night, Amy" Ricky said as he swam closer.

"Uh…So…So did I" I stuttered.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing"

He swam closer and kissed me again, I could feel his hands moving everywhere on my body.

I pulled away, "Let's just swim, okay?"

"Why? What's wrong?" he came closer and put his arms around my waist.

"Nothing, really…I just want to swim"

"Come on, there's no one else here anyway…I like kissing you Amy"

"I'm just not in the mood"

"Are you upset about what happened last night? Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I didn't want it to happen that fast, Ricky!" I started crying.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" he pulled me close to him.

I pushed him away, "Just stop!"

"I don't want to stop," he said as he started to kiss me. He held me so tightly that I couldn't pull away. The only thing I could do was kiss him back. He started to undo my bikini top but I pushed him away.

"Ricky, please stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do that with you anymore!"

"Do what? Have sex?"

"Yes…Have…Have sex. I don't want to have sex with you anymore. I hardly know you!"

"You know me enough…"

"No, no I don't! Just leave me alone!"

He pulled himself back onto the dock, saying nothing and walking away.

---

I avoided him the rest of band camp, but on the last day he tried to come up to me.

"Just leave me alone, Ricky"

I pushed him aside and got on the bus, I sat next to Morgan.

The ride home I tried to keep him out of my mind, but I couldn't. Just like I couldn't the entire summer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of school; I walked through the crowded hall, and saw Ricky holding hands with a girl. He didn't even notice me. '_I am so stupid_' I thought as I walked to my locker and opened it for the first time.

My friends, Lauren and Madison came racing up to me.

"We saw him," Madison said.

"Saw who?" I asked.

"Mark Melina, that's who," Lauren said.

"Who's that?"

"The new counselor," Lauren answered.

"The new, single, delicious counselor," Madison added.

"Oh…" I said.

"Oh? You have something better then Mark Melina?" Lauren asked.

I looked around, and then turned to my friends, "I…I had sex"

"No you didn't," Lauren said.

"With who?" Madison asked, shocked.

"You couldn't have," Lauren added.

"How was it?" Madison asked.

"Impossible," Lauren said in denial.

"Back to who!"

---

Ricky's POV

Down the hall

"So I had a fun time last night, Ricky," Adrian said.

"Yeah…Maybe we could do that again some time?"

"My mom's out of town for the entire week…Just come over"

"What time?"

"Any time you like," Adrian said just as a blonde girl came up to us.

"Hi!"

"Hi Grace," Adrian said.

"That's a really nice name…Grace," I added.

"Can we help you with something?" Adrian asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have interrupted. I just saw the two of you together and thought you might go to the game together and I wanted to invite you to both to the youth fellowship hall at our church for a post-game celebration! You know, with the gym being repaired, there's nothing at school so we'd thought we'd try to invite everyone to our church. We have a gym…in the youth fellowship hall," she said looking at us and continuing, "There won't be a sermon I promise. Just music and dancing and we always have really good food. And it's free, to everyone"

"We'd love too…but we can't. You see my mom's out of town so we're going over to my house to drink beer and have SEX," Adrian said, emphasizing the word, and walking away.

Grace laughed, "She's so funny…"

"Funny?"

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean that…Just trying to shock me, and it worked," she laughed again.

"So will you be there, Grace?"

"Of course," she said smiling.

---

Amy's POV

Down the hall

"You have to give us something more than one night at band camp!" Madison argued.

"It was nothing!" I said, knowing that wasn't exactly true.

"Okay…By nothing you mean what?" Lauren asked.

"I mean it was nothing!" I said slamming my locker and storming off down the hall.

As I walked down the hall, a guy came up to me.

"Hi…I was just watching you…"

"Hey," I said, brushing past him.

I walked down the hall and saw Ricky with yet another girl.

---

Ricky's POV

Grace walked away and I saw Amy walking towards the band room.

"Hey you," I said and she turned around.

"It's…Amy, right?"

Amy looked down at the floor.

"I'm just messing with you kid. You don't think I could forget the time we spent together at band camp, do you?" I asked pushing her bangs behind her ear.

I walked away, hoping I wouldn't be too late to class.

---

Amy's POV

After band class

By her locker

Lauren and Madison rushed up to me.

"Amy, you have to tell us!" Madison said.

"Tell you what?" I asked arrogantly.

"Who was it?" Lauren asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, annoyed.

"Amy!" Madison and Lauren said together.

"What?"

They both sighed, "Amy, pleeease just tell us," Lauren begged.

"It was just some guy at band camp. He doesn't go to this school. Okay?"

"Fine…if you're not going to tell us..." Madison said, disappointed.

"Why are you even telling us this?" Lauren asked.

I looked down at my stomach, suddenly reminded of how I was pregnant. '_Pregnant. Why does this have to happen to me?_' I thought. When I looked up, Madison and Lauren both had shocked expressions.

"Amy, please don't tell me you're…" Madison said before I interrupted, "Be quiet! There are other people in this hall you know!"

"But are you?" Madison asked.

I paused for a moment, then nodded and walked off to math.

---

At Lunch

Madison ran into the bathroom, "Get out! I'm going to puke!" Madison said before making barfing noises. The girls ran out and Madison walked over to the stall me and Lauren were in.

"Here, Amy…We want to make absolutely sure so we got you three," Madison explained.

"Thanks you guys," I said.

"You're welcome," they said together as they walked out and closed the door.

---

I leaned against the wall in the stall and said to Lauren and Madison, "I still can't believe it. I just can't believe I'm…_pregnant_"

"Maybe you're not pregnant," Lauren suggested, "Maybe there's something else wrong with you that's making your pregnancy test positive"

"Like what? Face it, you guys! I'm pregnant!"

"I'm sure there's something…" Lauren said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Madison suggested.

"No, I couldn't. It would be so embarrassing. And I'm not telling my mom!"

"Amy! You're going to have to!" Lauren said.

"No! I'm _not_ telling my mother!"

"Well maybe you could go to your doctor anyways? Without telling your mom?" Madison asked.

"How would I do that?"

"I know! You could tell your mom when she gets the doctor bill that you had to write a paper on someone you admired and the only person you could think of was your doctor. So while you were there she decided to give you a check up since she hadn't seen you in so long," Madison said.

"That's a great idea!"

"Amy, I don't think that plan is such a good idea…" Lauren started.

"And _why_ not?" I demanded.

"Won't you think that your doctor will tell your mom that you're pregnant?"

"Well…I…I just will tell her not too, that I'd rather do it"

"Still…" Lauren started to say.

"Lauren, just stop! I have to go; maybe there _is_ something else wrong with me"

"Fine," Lauren said.

"How about we come with you?" Madison asked.

"That's okay, you guys don't have to. I think I'd rather do it by myself"

---

At Amy's house that night

Ashley came over to me in the living room, "Amy, some guy is on the phone. He wants to talk to you"

I grabbed the phone, wondering who it was. "Hello?"

"Hi, Amy, it's Ben. I tried to talk to you in the hall today, remember?"

"No…No, I'm sorry, I don't remember"

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?"

"Umm…Sure"

"How about we go to the game this Friday and the party afterwards?"

"Sounds…good," I said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Ben said, before hanging up.

I put the phone down on the coffee table and realized Ashley was standing there, listening to what I had said.

"Ashley!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Don't listen in on my phone conversations!"

"Fine…Who was that?"

"None of your business," I said getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting with my friends at a lunch table.

"So, Amy, when are you going to the doctors?" Madison asked, curious as always.

"Today after school," I answered.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" asked Madison.

"No, I want to do this by myself," I sighed.

"Amy, don't worry about it," Lauren tried to be helpful.

"How can I not worry about being a fifteen year old who has to go to the doctors because she thinks she's pregnant!?"

Madison and Lauren looked at each other; they turned to me and said nothing.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just so embarrassing"

"It's alright Amy" Madison said.

"So…Umm…A guy, his name is Ben…He called me and asked me to go to the game on Friday with him" I said wanting to change the subject.

"Really?" Madison asked.

"What? Is it that hard to believe?" I snapped.

"No…No, I'm sorry…I just meant…That's great, Amy" Madison said quickly.

"I don't know if I should go…"

"Why not?" Lauren asked.

"Because I'm pregnant!"

"Well…You don't know for sure yet"

"Come on you guys, I have taken four pregnancy tests and they were all positive!"

"Still…" Madison said thoughtfully.

The lunch bell rang. "I'll see you guys after class," I said getting up.

---

After the doctor's appointment

I walked home, extremely upset. I remembered the last bit of conversation with Dr. Reed exactly:

"Amy, the test results are positive. Would you like me to call your parents? Maybe it would be best for me to talk to them"

Not wanting them to know yet, I said, "No, I'd rather do it. Thanks though."

"Okay, Amy. But, remember, you should tell them soon so you can come in for checkups during your pregnancy. Your parents will be a big help to you."

"I will," I lied, "Thanks Dr. Reed"

I was so stressed. How was I supposed to tell my parents? '_I just have to stop being a chicken for once and tell them. I'll tell them at dinner._'

---

Dinner

I sat at the dinner table, not really eating. I was nervous, and I didn't feel like eating.

The rest of my family was almost finished. "Amy, what's wrong? You've barely touched your dinner," my mom said.

"I'm just a little tired," I lied.

My sister got up to put her plate in the sink. '_Here_ _is my opportunity_,' I thought.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you"

"What is it Ames?" my dad asked.

I was about to tell them when my sister came in carrying the phone, "Amy it's that guy again" she said handing it to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy, it's Ben. Sorry for calling again but I forget to ask what time I should pick you up. Would five be okay?"

"Yes, that's great," I said.

"Okay, bye," he said.

"Bye," I hung up.

"Is that what you're trying to tell us, Amy? That you have a boyfriend?" my dad asked.

"Ye…Yes" I said, changing my mind about telling them.

"That's great, Amy!" my mom said, excited.

---

Next day at school

I was putting my French horn away after band class when Ricky walked up to me.

"Hi Amy"

"Hi," I said turning away but before I could walk out the door, he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait…I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?'

"Do something?"

"Don't get excited, I meant maybe we could just talk"

"No, thank you for the offer Ricky, but I can't"

I walked out the door, but Ricky was walking by my side.

"Why not?"

"I'm busy"

"Sure…Lots of homework or something? Come on Amy"

"Ricky, just leave me alone." I said reaching my locker and trying to open it, but Ricky was distracting me.

"Did you forget something? Forget your locker combination? Forget something that happened a month…just three weeks ago?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Amy, come on…"

"I said leave me alone, Ricky"

"Why are you pretending like nothing ever happened with us? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it"

"I didn't," I said flatly.

"Sure, Amy, just keep on believing that"

I scoffed and walked away, thankful that Ricky didn't follow me.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday

After the game at the post-celebration

There were tons of teenagers who were dancing, talking, or eating. I had never been to something like this; I had also never been on a date.

Ben and I walked over to the food table. He grabbed two plates and handed me one. We walked through the line. Ben had a hot dog, beans, and a cupcake on his plate. I, suddenly feeling sick, had only put a hamburger bun on my plate. '_Great, he's going to think I'm anorexic or something_', I thought.

"So how long have you been playing the french horn?" he asked.

"Umm…since the fifth grade" I answered.

"Cool"

We sat down at a table on the side of the church gym.

"So why did you pick the french horn?" he asked.

"I don't know…I guess I was too small to carry the tuba," I said jokingly.

"Smart and a sense of humor," he said then said more quietly, "What a dame"

"What?" I asked, thinking I hadn't heard him right.

"Oh…Nothing, nothing…" he said quickly.

Just then a girl and boy who I didn't know came up to us.

"Oh, Amy…This is Alice," he said pointing to the girl and then said, pointing to the boy, "This is Henry"

"Hi" I said to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we talk to you for a second, Ben?" Henry asked.

"You don't mind if I go to talk to Henry and Alice for a second, do you?"

"No…Not at all" I answered.

When he left I began searching the gym for Lauren and Madison. They said they were coming too. I spotted them, and got up to talk to them.

"So how is your date with Ben going?" Lauren asked when I walked over.

"Good, I guess…I…I don't feel so well," I said.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom" Madison suggested.

"No, I didn't tell Ben I was going anywhere. He just went to talk to his friends for a second," then feeling my stomach turn, I said, "But I really think I should…Could you tell him?"

"Sure," Lauren said.

"I'll go with you," Madison said.

Madison and I walked to the bathroom. It was perfect timing because when we walked in, I had the sudden urge to vomit. I ran to a stall and threw up in the toilet. Thankfully Madison and I were the only ones in there, because I had no time to shut the stall door and even then people were sure to hear my throw up.

I got up, "Oh, Madison…I feel awful…I can't go back out to Ben!" I said, then added, "I can't believe I just did that," I flushed the toilet.

"Well…It's that sickness, you know? Morning sickness, isn't that what they call it? Here have a piece of gum"

I took the gum thankfully. "I can't go back out to Ben. What if I need to throw up again?"

"You won't" Madison said, although she was not sure at all if Amy would need to throw up again or not.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't. But, what else could you do?"

"You're right…I just have to go out there."

We walked out of the stall, and Madison joined Lauren. I went over to Ben, who was sitting at our table.

Seeing as he was done, I said, "I'm not really that hungry, I'll just throw this away"

After throwing away my untouched hamburger bun, Ben asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Su…Sure," although the last thing I wanted to do was dance.

Just then the upbeat music ended and the next song began. A slow song. '_Well that's better, I guess_'. Ben took my hand and we started dancing. Seconds into the song, I could hear a guy screaming, "GRACE!!" over and over again. I saw Grace rush out of the gym, Ricky following. Soon no one was in the gym except for me and Ben. It seemed like Ben didn't even notice as we continued dancing.

---

Saturday

After Band Practice

I put my french horn on a shelf and turned to see Ricky.

"Amy, please stop ignoring me. I'm…I'm sorry if I took it too fast. You know that, right?"

"I forgive you Ricky. Now leave me alone"

"Why? Why, Amy? I don't want to leave you alone. Why can't we hang out?"

"Because…because I have a boyfriend," I said, although I wasn't sure if Ben was my boyfriend yet. I had no idea about that sort of thing.

"That Ben guy? Oh come on, Amy, he's not your type. Besides, we could still be friends"

"I'd rather not be friends with you at all"

"Amy, please? Let's take a walk, like we did at band camp"

"No, that will _never _happen again"

"I didn't mean it like that! We can just talk"

"No, Ricky! I have to go; my dad is picking me up"

"Well, I could take you home after band practice," he suggested.

"Sure" I said sarcastically, turning to leave. But, again, he grabbed my shoulder. This time, it was different, though. He started kissing me and I memories of band camp were brought back to me. I didn't pull away, I couldn't. How could anyone _not _enjoy kissing him?

He was the one to pull away, and when he did, he smiled at me. "Amy, can we please do something later?" he asked, almost begging.

"Well…Well, I guess". There was a part of me that regretted saying that, but it was out ruled by the other part of me which was saying 'Stop being so rude to him, Amy! He is so nice and cute. And it was partly your fault for what happened at band camp'.


	5. Chapter 5

Note:

As you may have noticed, I am only doing Amy and Ricky's POVs. I might do some other characters later on, such as Ben/Ashley/Lauren/Madison, but I won't be focusing on Adrian/Grace/Jack. They're probably not going to be in this story very much at all. But, if I get a lot of comments saying I should, I will definitely consider it! Thanks everyone for reading my story and giving me feedback!

---

Sunday

Amy and Ricky at a coffee shop

I was sitting with Ricky at a table in my favorite coffee shop. It almost didn't feel right to be with Ricky, what if for some reason Ben was here? What would he think? Ricky said he just wanted to hang out as friends, but he _kissed _me on Saturday. Friends don't kiss their friends. It also didn't feel right because I knew I shouldn't be with Ricky, friends or something else. I told myself I wouldn't, but here I was.

"So how do you like marching band so far?"

'_Is that all anyone talks about?_' I asked myself silently. Then I answered, "Yes, it's fun"

He changed the subject, "So are you really going out with that Ben guy?"

"Well…yes"

"Amy, I wasn't lying when I said he wasn't your type"

"I didn't want to say no or anything," I answered. '_What a lame answer_', I thought.

"Well you should have. I know we're just friends Amy, but I really like you"

My heart skipped a beat. Well, of course he didn't just want to be friends. I suddenly said, "I…I like you too, Ricky," then, surprised that I had said that, added, "But let's just be friends for now," and then, finally, I added, "I couldn't tell Ben I didn't want to go out with him anymore. We've only been on one date"

"Okay, Amy," then he paused and added, "Amy? Can you please tell me whether or not you actually hated what happened at band camp? It's been bothering me"

"I…I didn't hate it" I said, and then I was suddenly reminded that I was pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant because of this boy sitting right in front of me. Ricky Underwood. How could I have forgotten? When I was with him, I forgot about everything. All of the things that were bothering me. But, now, I felt a sudden urge to slap him. I didn't though.

"Good, I was hoping you hadn't. I'm sorry if I took it too fast, Amy. I didn't know that you thought I was"

"It's okay," I said. '_Should I tell him? Tell him that I'm pregnant?_'

He took a drink from his coffee, and then said, "So, I was wondering…Can I take you home from practice?" he quickly added, "As a friend"

"I guess…Yes, that would be great," I smiled.

"Okay," he smiled back. He had an amazing smile.

'I _have to tell him sooner or later. He'll find out eventually, from someone else if not me. I'd rather he found out from me_,' I thought, but I knew I was too afraid to tell him at the moment.

"So do you like your classes?" he asked.

"Yes, except for math. Mrs. Tess is kind of rude"

"Yeah, I know. I had her as a freshman. So, did you see what happened at the party after the game on Friday?"

"No," I said.

"Well, Grace caught her boyfriend, Jack kissing another girl…Adrian," he said it as if he had more to say, but he didn't.

"Oh, I don't really know any of them"

"Grace is a cheerleader and Jack is a football player," he didn't even mention Adrian.

"Oh"

"I'm sure Grace was embarrassed. The whole school saw. Anyways, we should probably go. I usually eat dinner at six," he said.

We both got up, and walked outside. He opened the car door for me, which no one had ever done except for him. I sat in the passenger seat.

"I had a good time with you, Amy"

"Me too"

We talked until he pulled into my driveway.

"I'll open the door for you," he said getting out. He came around and opened the door for me. '_He's so sweet_,' I thought.

We walked up to the door with me, but before I opened the door, he said, "Bye Amy" and then he hugged me. I didn't pull away; I didn't want to pull away. It seemed like the longest hug ever. He was the one to pull away and when he did I found myself staring into his eyes. We both leaned in and started kissing. He was the only guy I'd ever kissed, but I knew that he had to be a really good kisser. How could he _not_ be? It was more like making out now, and I could feel his tongue against my lips. I opened them slightly, and I could feel his tongue against mine. I wanted it to last forever, but he pulled away and said, "Do you still want to be friends now?"

Of course I didn't, but instead I said, "I…I don't know…I…I need some time to think about it, Ricky"

"Okay, Amy," he smiled and turned around after waving good bye to me.

I stepped inside, the house was empty. I figured my family had gone somewhere as I went up to my room.

---

Next Day

After band practice

After putting my french horn away on the shelf, I walked out with Ricky to his car. Like always, he opened the door for me. I sat down and did my seatbelt.

After we were on the road, he said, "Are you hungry? I could take you out to eat somewhere"

"Well, my mom always makes dinner…"

"You could call her and tell her you're eating with a friend," he suggested.

"Uh…Okay," I said, pulling out my cell phone and dialing my house phone.

"Hello?" my sister Ashley answered.

"Ashley, tell mom I'm eating with a friend. Okay?"

"Sure," she said, hanging up.

I hung up and Ricky pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant.

The waitress sat us down at a table, and gave us our menus.

"Amy, have you thought about it? About…us being more than just friends, I mean"

"Well, Ricky, I think we should just start out as friends"

"Okay, Amy," he said with a sigh.

'I have to tell him,' I thought then said, "Ricky…Um…The reason I just want to be friends right now is because…because," but I couldn't finish.

"What is it Amy?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Amy, please tell me"

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm" and then whispered, "Pregnant"

"What did you say? I…I don't think I heard you right"

"I'm…pregnant"

"Say that just one more time"

"Ricky, I'm _pregnant_"

"Oh…I did hear you right"


End file.
